The silence is slowly killing me
by DrowningHeta
Summary: 100 theme challenge for the Panda Pair. Fluff, chaos and enough sexual tension to cut the air with a knife ensues.
1. Introduction

Panda Pair, _{ChinaXHong Kong}_, 100 themes challenge: Theme one; 'Introduction'

**Introduction**

It was Xiang Long's first day at Hetalia Gakuen High, to say he was nervous would be to say the very least; anxiously he wiped his sweating palms on his new, blue and grey striped, uniform pants. Hitching his bag more securely over one shoulder he glanced nervously around, he thought he was late –on his first day, too- but it appeared that if he was it was only slightly so, due to the trio loitering in the corridor. Walking over his designated locke-

"Kesesesese~ Bit late, aren't we, kid?" one of the kids who had been hanging around the hallway appeared in front of him suddenly, cutting off his mental dialogue. "Wait… Aren't you that new kid? That transfer from Hong Kong?" The boisterous albino sneered, "This must be your first day here at this hell hole, so the awesome I will give you a lesson on how things work around here." Gilbert's eyes glinted in a way that was almost predatory, causing Xiang to take an uncertain half-step backwards. The Asian didn't notice but Gilbert did; his eyes turned victorious and steely, right on cue the other two came to stand behind him.

"Hmmmm~ He's rather attractive, don't you think? Better not rough him up too much; I might want to keep this one~" The French one leered at him, giving his hair an expert flip, staring the smaller Asian, taking in murky dark chocolate eyes and messy dark brown hair, tan skin mixed with a neutral expression that only slightly betrayed the slight fear he was feeling.

"Look, I, like, just want to get to my class, 'kay? I don't want any trouble…" Xiang told them, doing his best to sound confident.

The third let out a low whistle, "Trouble? We're just having a… friendly chat, aren't we, amigo?" Antonio chuckled, managing to somehow look bright and happy but nothing anywhere near civil.

"Gilbert! Francis! Antonio! What are you doing?!" A voice behind Xiang snapped, turning Xiang was slightly surprised to see another Chinese boy standing with his hands on his hips, in an oddly feminine pose, glaring at the said three. "You lot had damn well better not be harassing the new kid- he just got here for goodness sake!"

The one Xiang presumed to be Antonio pouted, "Huh, we're just breaking him in… no need to be so harsh."

_Bre- Breaking me in?! What is this, a cult?_ Hong Kong thought, suddenly wishing that he had never moved to the states.

The strange guy's eyes narrowed, "So you are harassing him."

"Ohohohohoh~" Francis waltzed in front of him, drew himself up to his full height and Xiang was seriously starting to worry for the other's safety. "But mon cher-"

Yao's eyes glowered even more at the French and jabbed him in the chest, "How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You. To. Not. Call. Me. That?

Yao punctuated each word with a sharp jab, stepping forward on each syllable and so causing Francis to walk backwards as well.

Yao then cocked his head at Xiang in a vaguely confused manner, "Don't you have class, anyway, aru? Why are you still with these douch-bags?"

"Yes." Xiang returned very quickly, too quickly, "Um…" Xiang turned red when he realised that the question required two answers, "I, I mean, like… I have to get to class, but, like, I'm honestly, like, not sure where it is…" Xiang silently cursed himself for stumbling over his words so pathetically, how was he even supposed to get any respect with the way things were going?

"Ah." Yao's eyes lit up in understanding, "Well, what does your timetable say, aru?" _The new students always have these problems, _he reminded himself.

Xiang silently handed the other the slip of paper he'd been trying to de-code, partly glad he would finally get to class, and partly dreading going in so late.

"Ah, you're in my class, aru; science with Professor Livvit. By the way, he knows you guys are at school, so I don't think you'll get away with skipping this time, aru." Yao directed at the Bad Touch Trio, "Come this way, I'll show you, the name's Yao, by the way, and you're Xiang, right?"

Xiang only gave a slight nod as Yao grasped his forearm lightly and led him away from the three creepers.

"Prof, sorry I'm late… but I fetched the new student on the way, so please don't give me detention." Yao pleaded a tall, wiry man that Xiang gathered was Professor Livvit.

"Detention." The man didn't even look up from the smoking blue mixture he was stirring, "Both of you."

Yao groaned and Xiang could only stare in disbelief, his first day and he had a detention. He could already tell that the coming year was going to suck.

_Hey folks, may I just say that I love the Panda Pair? I love the Panda Pair. I did my best to keep them in-character, but I feel like I messed them up a bit so please give me feedback._

_DrowningHeta._

"


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

It's complicated. I mean, technically I'm, like, his _brother_. Okay… Not quite true, technically I'm his one of his cities, or, like, a province or whatever. China's, like, my father. And my brother. But I grew up at England's place, so, I totally can't really ever see him that way.

I don't know what I want from him. Well, I kinda, like, do. I don't really want to want him. I mean, yeah, he's like, dead sexy, cooks, and looks hot in a dress. But he's my brother. I can't want him like that, it's like, totally, like not normal, but then again I have nothing to compare it to. Hell, maybe it is normal, to lust after your father—brother-mother land-caretaker figure… I mean, he's practically a brother to South Korea, and his affections are pretty accepted.

Oh God, I am I in competition with Korea?! Korea?! I don't think I can fight that sort of intensity. But then again, China's never been too happy when he turns up, on the other hand he doesn't want me to go. But if I ever told him about how I felt, would that change as well?! I definitely know China the best out of everyone. Hell, I can predict what he'll wear. And he looks so good in shirts that hang so loosely off his torso. And that one Christmas, when we were kidnapped and forced into drag, I still have the pictures I took then. They're my background on my computer. But… the brother boundary. It's fucking complicated. I want him. But I shouldn't want him. Does this count as incest? We're not, like, related in the way humans are, but we're still as close to brothers as we personifications can be. I honestly don't think I would be affected a lot even if we were normal brothers. I probably only feel that way because we're not normal, but, fuck. Besides… China mine? …Mine…? That's… it's ridiculous. God I love my brother so much.

_Just some inner dialogue for y'all. Intense stuff… not really… Whoot~ I'mma on a role~! Two chappies in one day 3 in a couple hours, really. I love this 100 theme challenge writing thing. It makes it so much easier. Anyway, please give me feedback. DrowningHeta signing out._


	3. Making History

**Making History**

"_Hello, this is child welfare services, is there a problem?" A female and slightly mechanical voice sounded._

"_Yes! Yes there is! England took my baby! That bastard lured him away with firecrackers and then flew away with him on a horny stallion with wings!" China was in hysterics, he didn't even know why he was calling up child welfare of all things. But… but… Hong Kong! How dare that opium bastard steal him?! And what would happen to him now?! Living with that eyebrows-freak would definitely mess him up some way or another –just look at what happened to America after being raised by him! Oh, God… what if he got poisoned..? What if eating that sludge called 'bangers and mash' killed his mind?! "Noooooooo~! Hong Kong!" He wailed, tears stripping down his cheeks. On the other side of the line, the woman wondered vaguely if he was on drugs…_

*Present Day*

China grumbled slightly as he de-tangled himself from his sheets, already cursing the long day ahead. Pulling on an old faded out tee-shirt he pulled his hair back into a side pony out of the way [really, it was so troublesome].

"Ah, Teacher, you're up," Hong Kong walked into the room with a tray bearing a heaped bowl of steaming rice. "I made you some food, so, like, eat before it goes cold."

China's heart warmed at the sight of Hong Kong carrying food, and for him no less. Really, he was so mature. "Aw, thanks Hong Kong," China took the burden out of Hong Kong's arms, placed it down before turning back to give Hong Kong a hug just for good measure.

Startled slightly at the sudden touch Hong Kong just stood there for a minute, heat rising in his cheeks, before slowly returning the tight hug.

"Right… time to eat~" China declared when he finally released Hong Kong, if Hong Kong made it, it was sure to taste good. After a few bites China raised the chopsticks to Hong Kong's mouth with a clump of rice between them, obediently Hong Kong opened his mouth and allowed China to feed him for a bit, after all, it did taste rather good, if he said so himself.

Getting up to leave, Hong Kong turned to face China just before exiting, "Oh, by the way, you may, like, wanna put on some pants before you leave." And quickly hurried away to take a cold shower.

It slowly dawned on China that he was actually naked from the waist down, cheeks stained pink, he decided to just shrug it off and continue eating.

_Yes, denial always works China. Oh Hong Kong, when are you going to finally jump him? This doesn't have /much/ to do with the title, but it still works, right..? Review~_


	4. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

"Damn it, Eyebrows, you are not wanted here. So just go take you capitalist arse back home to the land of the misery it came from." China growled, eyes narrowed into slits, waiting for the English man's next move.

A sigh. "Look China, I didn't come to see you, chap. I haven't seen Hong Kong in a while so I thought I'd go visit him. Now move." England glared back, matching ferocity for ferocity. "Just because you can't get your ancient, dusty self out of old, pitiful rivalries doesn't mean I can't visit the people I raised." England spat, voice not matching the context of his words at all.

_Oh, that one hurt._ But not like China would ever let England see his sensitivity about his separation from Hong Kong, practically hissing he took a step forwards, giving England a sharp jab to the chest, "You. Should. Have. Never. Come. Into. His. Life." Punctuating each word, each syllable with a jab.

Schooling his face blank against the hurtful words, England took step towards China, faces inches apart. "I'll have you know-"

"Whoa, like what's going on here? Don't tell me you guys are in, like, a secret relationship or something." Hong Kong appeared on the scene and sweat dropped, glad he arrived in time to defuse a possible fight.

"Wha-?!"

"Aiyahh-?!"

The two sprung a good three feet apart, "Why would you think something like that?!" they cried in usion.

"I would never, ever enter a relationship with this guy." England looked aghast at the mere prospect.

"WHAT?!" China stared at Hong Kong, wondering if he was actually being serious. "You know me better than that! I would rather suffer the pain of a thousand curses than even kiss this guy! Why?! He can't cook! He's clinically insane!"

England's lip twitched in annoyance.

"He's immature, noisy and always causing chaos! Do you remember Halloween a few years back?! 'Because I do! In fact, I don't ever think I'll be able to erase from my mind!"

Deciding to back pedal and work damage control, Hong Kong said, "So, like, what's going on?"

"England was leaving, that's what!" China growled savagely, crossing his arms over his chest.

He's rather cute when he's fiery, Hong Kong thought, inspecting the slightly feminine gesture.

England outright ignored the uncivil nation, "Hong Kong, I am here to talk; may we please step outside."

Taking in China's pissed off expression and the Brit's extreme annoyance, Hong Kong nodded slowly "Like, okay, I guess."

"Thankyou." Completely ignoring the seething China, England turned to wait outside.

"I'll, like, be right back in," Hong Kong promised China, knowing how sensitive he was to these types of things. "Ten, fifteen minutes tops."

Telling himself he was acting paranoid, China uncrossed his arms, "Okay, just hurry back in, okay?" And gave Hong Kong a small kiss on the cheek.

_Guys, guys… do you have any idea how much I love this pairing? They're just so, so cute. Two chapters so far today. I'm going to try to get as many done as possible. DrowningHeta._


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

"China, you're so old." Hong Kong sighed, wincing as China popped every bone in his back into place as he slowly stood up from where he'd been lounging around in the sun.

"Aiyah? But I am old, aru." China muttered, rolling his eyes and streatching his arms.

Hong Kong turned to face him, looking at him right in the eyes, "Teacher," he began very seriously, "Every time you do that I, like, feel like you are just going to, like, break."

Now it was China's turn to frown, "When I do what, aru?" cracking the bones in his fingers as well.

Hong Kong winced again at the sickening sound, "When you do that, it, like, sounds like your bones are, like, breaking or something."

"Huh? I've always done this, even when I was young, it has nothing to do with age. Besides," China turned to Hong Kong with slight jest in his eyes, "I am unbreakable, aru."

I know, Hong Kong sighed, but that doesn't mean it doesn't freak me out…

_Crack._

Shuddering, Hong Kong left the room as China began to work on his toes.

_My sister always does this, on her feet mainly, and tries to get me to pull them for her… it's disgusting. Especially when you can /feel/ them popping… _


	6. Obsession

**Obsession**

When Hong Kong was younger he had a fascination bordering on obsession with Yao's hair. He had always marvelled at how long and soft and silky it was. He could remember –much to his own embarrassment and shame- sneaking into China's bed just to play with his hair while he slept, spending hours braiding and re-braiding it in his fingers that were now experts in the art right up into his tween years. If Hong Kong closed his eyes he could still faintly remember the feel of it, slightly cool, always with a slight chink in it from being in a pony most of the time.

Even when it was half singed or mixed with blood, it was still beautiful. It was so long and soft, like a caress or feather. When he went to live with England he took strands of it with him, tied around his wrist like a bracelet to remind him of China. To this day he couldn't, wouldn't… refused to tell England why he started crying when the other had pressed about the oddness of having human hair tied to his arm.

Even now, Hong Kong wanted to just fall asleep running his fingers through that gorgeous, smooth, flowing almost black dark brown chocolate hair.

_I was seriously stuck on what to write for this, then I remembered reading some one's headcannon that Russia has an obsession over China's hair [was rochu fan], so I'm like, 'yeah, I'll just steal that and use it for the Panda Pair' _

_I also adore the phrase 'Panda Pair', just letting you know._


	7. Eternity

'_Kay, I'mma thinking of doing this in the same story arc as 'introduction'_

**Eternity**

"Hey, Yao," Xiang placed the book he had been reading on his chest not Twilight, staring at his best friend from where he was lying in the grass until he had the older boy's attention.

"Yes, aru, what is it?" Yao replied absently, flicking a strand of dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"…D'you think, like, eternity exists?" Xiang asked after a pause, glancing away, as though slightly embarrassed by his strange question.

Yao frowned, pushing himself into a sitting position, "Well…" he pondered how to answer such a serious question, "It all depends on what you consider to be eternity, aru. Like, if you're talking about time, I would say yes. Time will always continue, thus making it true- even if there was once a time it didn't exist; if you're talking distance, well, they say that the universe continues forever, thus being 'eternal', aru. Even if it the universe does end, what's stopping it? And what's on the other side of what is stopping it?

They are all… intangible things; they can't be touched, only be seen with the mind, and so cannot be destroyed. Things like… emotions, they are intangible as well, and it's always been a personal belief of mine that 'eternity' exists for emotions as well, they can be passed on, from person to person, affecting generation after generation, and their effects have affect and create more emotion with remanets of the original emotion, th- that's my personal belief, at least, aru." Yao stuttered off, feeling uncomfortable at the intensity of Xiang's gaze, "D-does that answer your question, aru?"

Xiang just cocked his head at Yao, expression unreadable before giving a small half-shrug, "Guess, I, like, wanted to know your opinion on it, that's all."

"Aiyah, okay then." Yao sighed before lying back down on the soft grass beside him, waiting for the bell to ring in about 10 minutes.


	8. Gateway

**Gateway**

"…And so, by mixing the phosphorous with the chlorine, the mixture should turn from an off grey to a smoky red; if it's too red you've added too much phosphorous and must restart…" Xiang and Yao's science teacher, Professor Sivvit droned on, not looking up from the thick textbook he was reciting instructions from. The man never seemed to visually take in his students, and yet had an uncanny way of knowing when one was late, skipping or reading under the table.

Yao was carefully measuring out exactly 16mls of phosphorous into a cylinder with a slight blush that seemed to be permanent lately, while Xiang struggled to get the flame at the perfect temperature for the next stage of their task.

Breathlessly pouring the substance into the vial containing the chlorine, unable to be rid of the excitement he found in science and study of chemicals and how they work together- in spite of their Nazi-like teacher, Yao watched with fascination as the previously murky mixture turned into the colour of the setting sun.

They had long since figured out that Xiang was the pyromaniac of the two and Yao was the… er, scientist.

Shoulders millimetres away from touching, Yao lifted up the vial, and with Xiang supporting the bottom of the vial, Yao got it fixed firmly in place. Making sure that Yao's hands were safely away first, Xiang slipped a dancing, bright yellow flame under it and watched it slowly start to bubble.

"Aiyah~ it's so pretty." Yao commented on the substance, causing Xiang to glance at him with a small smile on his relaxed features. Yao did really like this kind of stuff, he was at the top of the grade –in fact he was almost the only one who had good grades in science, Sivvit was able to make most students shudder at the very word _science_. Not because he was a bad teacher, but because, through no apparent fault of his own, he managed to squish all fun right out of the subject.

They both stared right at it, waiting for the bubbles to even out so they could finish, faces only inches away from the vial, and heads mere centimetres away from each other.

"…After the bubbles even out, pour the mixture into a shallow dish and add the flour…" Professor Sivvit seized their vial as he said this, to show the rest of the class how the mix was supposed to look.

Yao, who had been transfixed on the mixture, blinked in sudden confusion as to why it had disappeared in front of him.

Xiang, who had been transixed by the flame beneath it also noticed the abrupt disappearance.

Turning to face each other at the same time, the two wacked the sides of their faces together, "Ouch…" Yao murmured, but didn't move.

"Ow… Are you okay, Yao?" asked Xiang, rubbing his own cheek at the slight sting and to try to get the blush down.

"Yea-Aiyah!" Yao cried out as the small, exposed flame belched a fireball the size of his head, jerking his whole body away from the danger, knocking Xiang off his seat.

They landed awkwardly, to say the least, with Yao's hands on each side of Xiang's chest, knees up by his waist from when Yao tried to save himself from the fall and one of Xiang's legs up between Yao's, just brushing his vital regions. Frozen still in half terror from the explosion, Yao could tell that he was practically straddling Xiang, and could feel himself slightly hard from the touch, but no matter how much screamed at himself to get up, his body refused to obey him.

Seeing Yao's eyes glazed over with fear Xiang slowly straightened himself up, shifting his weight and legs till he was in a slight sitting position, all the while not looking away from Yao's huge, chocolate eyes. The movement seemed to snap Yao out of it somewhat, and he leaped upwards, after a couple of seconds just standing there, still hovering over Xiang's body, noticing how the movement had made his shirt slide up, exposing lean, firm abdominals, and the heat in his cheeks worsened and his tights were starting to feel just a little tighter than before, quickly, Yao hauled Xiang to his feet.

"…S-Sorry…" Yao mumbled, feeling ashamed at having pushed them over in the first place and the state it had put him in.

"It's fine." Xiang reassured his friend.

By now, the entire class was looking up, however, luckily –or unluckily for Elizaveta- their attention was focused on the two that had spilt flour everywhere, Arthur looking half stunned and half furious with large eyebrows also half singed, and Alfred who was always claiming to be a 'hero' looking sheepish and apologetic. Kiku did see what had transpired between the two, and had snapped a couple photos to use as blackmail against Yao.

_Where is he?_ Xiang wondered, standing by the school gates, _we always walk home together… maybe he's angry at me. But I haven't done anything… or maybe he's just too embarrassed… _Xiang glanced down at his watch, wondering how long he should wait for Yao.

Speak of the devil "Aiyah~ Xiang!" Yao called out to him, "Ah, good, you waited for me, thanks. I just had some… um… business to deal with Kiku, ahaha~" Hoisting his bag higher up on his shoulders in a sort of innocent, embarrassed, feminine way. "Well, shall we go? Let's go!" Yao faced Xiang with a huge smile on his face.

_Gorgeous, _was all Xiang could think of as they walked side by side, shoulders almost touching.

_Sexual tension ahoy~!_


	9. Death

**Death**

"_Ah… ah…. Mmm. Ah! Xiang…." Yao gasped, always the louder of the two as he thrust inside of Xiang, feeling his tight walls all around him, smooth and constricting him, the warmth that was Xiang sending sparkles of pleasure through his being, gripping Xiang's hips, he pushed in as far as he could. _

_Xiang bit back a small whimper of lust and pleasure as Yao's length pushed against a certain spot inside him, and threw his head back as Yao rubbed the slit on his member, bubbles of pleasure erupting around his abdomen. He knew he was close to coming, especially with Yao making such sexy noises as he slammed in and out of him._

"_Ah! Xi- Xi- … Xiang~" Yao mewled, the friction of feeling Xiang all around him as he started to pant. Xiang was the first to come, splattering semen on them both, instinctively tightening around Yao, and in turn pushing Yao over the edge, and felt cum shoot up himself. Unable to stop himself, a routine squeak fell from Xiang's lips as Yao pulled himself out of him, and finding himself feeling strangely empty without Yao inside of him. Xiang struggled desperately to steady his breathing as Yao settled next to him, pulling him into a hug, dirty as they were._

*Two years later*

Xiang settled himself down on the double bed, no longer as quite so conscious of all the spare space around him as he once was, he no longer felt the weight missing beside him as he slept, or heard steady breathing aside from his own as he closed his eyes and drifted off to the desperate clutches of sleep. Purposefully steadying his breathing, Xiang willed his mind to lose consciousness, he willed the sleeping pills his therapist prescribed him to kick in and send him to oblivion.

_Damnit._

His pillow began to dampen, Xiang couldn't feel it; he had schooled himself not to be able to feel his eyes burn, the tear ducts in the corner of his eyes feeling as though they would fall off, the steady, burning ache in his throat, a hard lump that travelled up and down his sarcophagus, trying to strangle him, blocking any air that was heaved in from entering his body, and forcing it to rush back out until Xiang was dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Gulping down unnecessary amounts of oxygen to slow his heartbeat, Xiang buried his head under his soft duvet, unable to feel his heart claw at the rest of his chest; leaving gauges of misery in its path of self-destruction.

_Clear the mind._ Xiang could practically hear his therapist's voice in his head, _the past is the past, nothing can change what happened. You need to take control of your life, believing something is the first step for it to come true. Tell yourself you cannot feel the pain as you go to sleep and it will one day come true._

Letting out strangled sob, Xiang twisted the sheets in his hands.

_I can feel nothing. I am strong. I can feel nothing. I am strong._

Taking a locket off the bedside table, Xiang opened it to reveal long strands of dark brown hair. With a shaking finger he caressed it and then placed it back on the table.

_I feel nothing. I am strong. I feel nothing. I am strong. I feel nothing. I am strong. I feel nothing. I am strong. I feel nothing. I am strong. I feel nothing. I am strong. I feel nothing. I am strong. I feel nothing. I am strong. I feel nothing. I am strong._

_I feel nothing._

_The past is the past. _

_I feel nothing._

Hysterical breathing at last calming down, Xiang felt the sedative in the sleeping pills begin to work their magic and pull him away from reality.

""

Somewhere apart from reality Yao faced him, _"Always remember, Xiang,"_ Yao told him with a small, sad smile, _"Memories are what make us strong, remember the good times and the bad times, let your feelings of them mix together so that you never wish to let go of life. Every breath you take, every tear that you shed… the very fact that you're living honours the dead, through life you must give and experience as much love as possible to make up for those of us who have passed."_ At this point, Yao wiped a tear from Xiang's cheek, who just stood there, seeing but not seeing his lover. Yao sighed gently, and gave Xiang a peck on the cheek where the tear had been and a smile so full of love and pity. _"By the time you awake you'll probably have forgotten this, but please, always do your best to go on, and one day, I promise you, you'll be able to remember our times together with a smile."_

""

Xiang wiped his bleary eyes, knowing they were red and puffy.

_I feel nothing. I am strong._

Something twisted painfully in his gut, smothering a scream he ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time as he emptied his bowls, certain he would throw up an organ with the intensity, feeling his throat screaming in agony from rawness he longed to get a drink, but the stench over powered him and once again he was on his knees dry heaving.

*Five months ago*

Xiang was fussing over the Christmas decorations, should he put the red tinsel at the bottom of the tree or just leave it dressed in simple golden baubles?

A buzzer sounded, was that the cake in the oven? Glancing at the clock he decided it as too early for that. The buzzer rang again, and Xiang realised it was the door, "Yao, is that, like, you? Ya' know you, like, live here as well, right? You don't have to like, ring, just, like let yourself in." He opened the door and was slightly surprised to see two police officers standing by, "Can I, like, help you?" Xiang asked monotonously.

The two glanced at each other; no matter how many times they did this they both knew that it would never easier.

"Xiang Long?" The female officer said at last, and Xiang just nodded, "Could we come in?" feeling as foreboding as the Grim Reaper just standing by the man's door.

"I, like, guess." Xiang replied, impatient for them to get going and for Yao to return so that he could eat.

"So, like, what is it?" He asked once in the lounge room and the two officers glanced at each other again, their knowing looks really starting to annoy Xiang.

"Sir, I am very sorry to have to tell you this…" This time the male officer spoke up, and dread stroke Xiang's back with its icy fingers at his words.

"This afternoon, around three there was a car crash downtown, a certain Wang Yao was involved," He looked up, and seeing all colour drain from the Xiang's face he knew that the man was someone very, very important to him. "He died on to the way to the hospital, we did all that we could, I am very sorry for your loss."

_What?_

Xiang slowly at himself down, taking in the sudden information… Yao dead? Just like that..?

Seeing the familiar look on the Xiang's face, the two officers stood, "We'll let ourselves out." They said at the exact same time, and then glanced at each other, as though surprised at the synchronicity of their thoughts.

Xiang wanted to strangle them, seeing the passing glance.

On the way out the woman decided to abandon all professionalism and gave Xiang a tight hug, feeling silly when it Xiang just sat there like a stone statue.

The funeral was held only a week into January, while snow was still falling slowly and softly, making everything around it look like a winter wonderland, like Narnia under the rein of the White Witch. Yao was buried outside, beside a huge oak tree whose towering limbs drooped over the grave, shielding it somewhat from the snow. When Xiang saw Yao's corpse before the funeral, he hadn't marvelled at how peaceful he looked, or the serenity of it, or thought that he was just sleeping… Xiang had just thought Yao looked dead. Dead and gone, he had left, and all that remain behind was a shell.

Xiang had run out of that room. Run away from where Yao was dead, away from where he was alone, where there as a world without Yao, from where there was nothing but people dressed in black upon the pure white snow. Unable to contain himself he had just collapsed in the sludge of half melted snow and dirt, sobbing and shivering. Until a person he eternally forgot to thank put a blanket around his shoulders a placed a mug of hot milo in his hands.

"_Aru, you're welcome, just don't forget to take care of yourself."_

Xiang sprang up. The man was gone. The blanket and drink were there so it couldn't have been a ghost.

""

*Present Day*

"_I know, aru, just live for me. Find a way to beckon happiness back into your life."_

Xiang payed no more attention to the annoying voice that popped into his head from time to time anymore, tired of how it made him tired. Just wanting the pain to end.

**End.**

_Well, watcha think? I wrote this at midnight so… I'm not quite sure how that may have affected my writing and/or style. Give me feedback._

_Going to bed, _

_Sincerely, _

_DrowningHeta._


	10. Opportunities

**That's right, I'm back folks. Thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed this previously, seriously, it makes me so happy, and also inspires me to get off my lazy arse and start writing again…. After I decided to write, I had a really hard time deciding how to write. Eventually I'm like 'Eh. Opportunities….. Opportunities to kiss I guess…. Totally unoriginal, but hey, what can ya do, in the end'… so yeah… High School AU, I guess. Now I should start writing it instead of just wasting time and talking about how to…**

Chapter nine: opportunities

"So you carry the 'x' down here, you see," Yao murmured in the quiet library; not wanting to get thrown out by the cranky librarian, as he instructed Xiang on a maths calculation that the boy had been struggling on for ages.

Catching Yao's gaze, Xiang frowned, "So… shouldn't that, like, totally negate this…" pointing down of the elaborate equation that neither of them would probably never need to know how to solve, Xiang didn't take his eyes off Yao's, inspecting his dark brown irises. Focusing on the flecks of gold that lay close to Yao's pupils, he barely heard Yao whisper that that was right.

Appreciating the gentle look that had come over Xiang's face, Yao's mind could not be further away from mathematics. Not realising that he was slowly leaning closer to Xiang, Yao smiled brightly at him.

Xiang felt himself start to blush- not from their close proximity, but, just…

'Oh my gosh. Your smile.' Xiang thought fighting to keep his face neutral. Not at minding having Yao's face inches from his own.

""

"Oof!"

There was a crash, and the sound of slipping feet and tearing paper.

"Ow!"

"Damnit… what just happened?" Yao, this time, growled at the thin air.

"Ughh…"

"Xiang! Are you okay?!" Yao jolted to the side, hearing the pain in his friends moan.

Xiang let out a few weak coughs.

"…Wha…? _Xiang_?! Seriously! Are you hurt?!" Yao freaked out, cursing whatever idiot invented Styrofoam.

Styrofoam… The new enemy in his life. Who new asking Xiang for some help in moving some boxes around his house would result in something like this... Styrofoam was everywhere. And it was funnily enough what the two boys had simultaneously slipped on. Right into a stack boxes. And Xiang… poor, poor Xiang, had been squashed by one of the heavy devils.

Quickly lifting the box off, Yao gently laid his palm on top of Xiang's middle, across his -as Yao just now realised- very firm stomach muscles, 'Well, at least they'll have protected him somewhat.' Yao thought, not removing his hand from Xiang's abdominals.

"Y- Yao?" Xiang quickly took in his scared expression, silently wishing he had a picture of him looking like that, "Heh… So… panicky," Xiang wheezed, not sounding okay at all, "I'm… fine."

_So yeah… this is crap, too… sorry about that… I was reading over my past stories for this project, and… I would just like to apologise for their crap quality. I really wanted to do this pairing justice…. But… urgh… well, I guess I can only get better, right? _

_Forever yours,_

_DrowningHeta_


	11. Memory

Chapter eleven: memory

"_Teacher! I found berries!~" A young Hong Kong grinned up at China. Mouth stained red from the berries, and hands full of slightly squished currants. _

"Teacher." Hong Kong stated simply, frowning at China's sleeping figure, wondering what on earth could have made him chuckle like that in his sleep.

"_Ah, Hong Kong. See that baby Panda?" China pointed in to the thick Bamboo thickets, wrapping an arm around Hong Kong's body._

"_Y-Yeah… the one without a mummy…" Hong Kong whispered, eyes watering with pity for the lonely cub._

"_No… it isn't without a mother." China explained gently, pointing now slightly above the cub. Hidden by branches, and bamboo, a lumbering figure climbed steadily down the girth of a tree, food secured in her jaws._

"_See. The cub isn't alone. Only waiting."_

"Kyah~" China murmured in his sleep, rolling on to his stomach.

Hong Kong let out a gentle sigh, and crouched down beside him. "Teacher…" he shook his shoulder in a bid to get China to stir.

"_Ch-China!~" Hong Kong wailed, clutching his arm in pain. _

"_AH! Hong Kong! What happened?!" China all but shrieked, taking in Hong Kong's now deformed right arm. _

_Tears streaming down from his huge eyes, all Hong Kong did was wail louder._

"_Here. Bite." China held a stick in front of Hong Kong's face. _

_Wondering, he obediently did as he was told. And felt ready to faint as China took hold of his injured arm. There was a loud crack as China popped the bone in place, and a fresh wave of tears poured from Hong Kong's eyes._

Still sleeping, China half glomped Hong Kong and pulled him back down with him, wrapping his arms around Hong Kong's torso.

"Um… Teacher..?" Hong Kong squirmed in his grasp, trying to figure out how to escape as he realised that nothing would wake China up.

_China fiddled with Hong Kong's soft hair, fireworks still going off in the distance like a lullaby. Feeling completely at ease with Hong Kong's warmth pressed against his chest, China soon followed Hong Kong to sleep._

Snuggling up against Hong Kong, China let out a contented sigh. Giving in, and letting himself be cuddled, Hong Kong relaxed in the awkward hug.

_So yeah, I kinda feel that this one was better, anyway, can you please review and tell me any and all thoughts? Thanks~! 3_

_DrowningHeta_


	12. Dead Wrong

Chapter 12: Dead wrong

It took a long time for Yao to recognise his feelings for Xiang Long for what they were –he always was a master of denial, after all.

Heart fluttering when he saw Xiang at the school gates every morning? Probably just a side effect from having eaten too fast, maybe the premonition of a heart attack; any way, it was nothing to concern himself with.

Of course Xiang was his closest friend. His best friend. It was only natural that he would want to spend time around him, wish that they shared every class, that lunch hour would go for that much longer, or to want to sleep over at his place every night, even to fantasise about what his clothes would look like on him. Would they be too big? Would they fit just right? How would the colours look? Would Xiang wear his?

Completely and utterly normal –that's what Yao told himself at least.

Yeah, he knew he had intense feelings. But not romantic; never romantic.

What made him truly realise his lust for Xiang… well, it was a mixture of things. Almost burning down the science block by accident _again_, had come into it. As did an unexpected tumble and near-kiss. More importantly, Francis licked Xiang's face.

It creeped him out; it creeped both of them out!

He had gotten a little protective and more than a little possessive. He also beat Francis up.

But the truth of the matter was that before all hell broke loose, Yao couldn't help but wonder how Xiang would taste.

Yao then decided that there was either something seriously wrong with him, and he was going to end up as a serial killer with Xiang as his first victim, or that he was falling hard for Xiang. He chose the less disturbing [and more realistic] choice.

Even with the knowledge of his emotions, Yao wasn't sure if he'd even bother following them up, because he didn't even know if Xiang was gay, and it wasn't as if he could just ask him or get someone else to.

There was no way, Xiang would ever even consider going out with him, if Yao was honest with himself [which he wasn't], he would recognise that he was wrong. Dead wrong.


	13. Misfortune

_*Dodges flying rubber duck* okay people… ehehehehe… Sorry it's been so long, even though practically no-one reads this ____ *goes into emo corner* I'll write better! I promise! It'll be a lot easier for me to update, too! So… with out further ado, this is a headcanon I've had for quite awhile… *Dodges second flying rubber duck* So here you go! Next chapter~3_

**Chapter 13: Misfortune**

The trouble started when the wine was brought out. Hong Kong couldn't help but wonder sadly if he could have escaped anyway, if it was really just karma…

Hong Kong had recognised the predatory glint in Japan's eyes, and couldn't help but take a small step back from the powerful country. But what truly terrified him was the sight of China –his teacher- standing next to him with an equally devilish smile. Just the fact they were getting along so well made Hong Kong a little queasy. Swallowing uncomfortably he fought the strong desire to run; it wasn't as though anything bad would happen to him.

Poor, poor, innocent Hong Kong.

They each took a step towards him, movements copying each other's perfectly. Hong Kong's resolve broke at that moment, and he fled! Before he had taken two steps Japan and China were beside him, grabbing his arms and dragging him back, his eye twitching in terror.

Hong Kong could smell the alcohol on them, thick on their breath as they bound his arms behind his back, "Um, guys? Like, what's t-totally going on?" Hong Kong's fear was apparent in his voice as he watched China smirk down at him and Japan rummage through a closet.

Then Japan pulled something out and Hong Kong gaped. A big, fluffy, pink Lolita dress complete with little hearts. Searching their leering faces he realised what they wanted and began frantically tugging at his bonds. He fell out of his seat as Japan approached him with the dress, not wanting to go near it, not wanting to wear it, or even have anything to do with it.

China seized Hong Kong's shoulders, forcing him still while Japan started getting his simple red shirt off. Half frozen, still in shock of what was happening, Hong Kong barely struggled. He wouldn't have been able to escape, anyway, no way he could beat two strong countries… There was a flash of light and Hong Kong realised that Japan was taking pictures. Of him in a Lolita dress. No. He wasn't _in _the dress yet. The blood rushed away from Hong Kong's face, his body chilled.

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

Soon enough, the frilly dress was being forced over his head by none other than China. While Japan did up the buttons at the front, China began to struggle to yank his pants off. Now Hong Kong began to fight back, but in the end he couldn't stop China from taking off his pants and underwear. To even go so far as to change the underwear… Lacy, light rose in colour with hearts that China had pulled over him very slowly and delicately. And now, he was gently combing Hong Kong's hair to make it sit right as tears of desperation escaped from Hong Kong's eyes. Japan was alternating between snapping pictures and lacing up the knee high boots, China placed a bow in his hair and they both stood back to admire their handiwork. If you ignored Hong Kong's expression, it was adorable; now in a kneeling position with his hands crossed over his lap. The dress was only just long enough to be considered half decent, accompanied by knee-high boots, a light jacket and a huge bow on his head. Pink, fluffy, covered in hearts, lace and see-through sleeves.

If you took his face into account, however, it… It would change based on your preferences, but to China and Japan it was unbelievably sexy, we would probably find it hot too. As it was, China and Japan were still drunk, but through some miracle Hong Kong's virginity stayed intact. Japan took some more pictures, probably to make an erotic manga at some later point, and China leered, licking his lips.

_And later that night Japan and China took out their sexual frustrations on each other. Nah, just kidding, but they did wind up masturbating to thoughts of Hong Kong in a sexy dress. Not so sure if I'm kidding or not about that…___

_Ahaha~ I can so totally see this happening, like, just China and Japan actually getting along for a change when drunk and using that time to gang up on Hong Kong…. __So yah, please review~ surely this deserves it. And best of all, I'll send Hong Kong in a Lolita dress to your home. _

_DrowningHeta_


	14. Smile

Panda pair:

Chapter fourteen: Smile

"Well, bye Xiang!~" Yao held up the peace sign, a gentle smile gracing his features. Xiang gave a slight wave back, just a few weeks earlier Xiang never would have dreamed that he would look forward to the next day so very much, and no Rebecca Black, he most certainly was not looking forward to the weekend. It hadn't taken too long for Xiang to adjust to his new lifestyle, certainly the people at Hetalia High were quite strange, but such would be expected from such a multicultural school. He had been finding staying at home more and more lonely, but he didn't mind, when he was still moving around the world with his parents he had never dreamed of ever having this many friends, let alone such dear friendship. Xiang and Yao split ways at the cross roads, Yao lived further away and had to catch a bus down at the station in order to get home while Xiang's rental was just a few blocks down from where they parted. He checked his wrist watch, 4.10pm, it read, and stifled a groan. So much free time and nothing to do, homework would take until 5.30 or 6 o'clock if he was careful to stretch it on. He needed a job so he could get money to buy games and movies- anything to stave off the boredom. There once was a time when he would crave alone time, but now he just wanted to have something fun to do. He was a kid after all.

The thing he was liking the most about his school life was its unpredictability, with such a small population (only a bit above two hundred) everyone got along much better than at most schools. At times it was like they had no choice but (somewhat) get along, there was a bit of an 'us and them' thing going on between the school and people in general. The teachers… well let's put it this way, sometimes it was like the students taught themselves. Yes, life was good, Xiang grinned to himself, if only he had something to spice up his afternoons as well.

Never, ever in his life did he think je might have reason to smile every day.

_*Stretches leisurely* Well, it is currently 3.20pm of the same day I uploaded the last one. I had about five odd hours sleep and I feel great. This is only 408 words long, so sorry about the short chapter… _


	15. Silence

_Starting this straight after the last chapter __;) I honestly adore Midnight Man, Bloody Mary, One Man Tag and all that~ It's just so interesting, I honestly believe in the supernatural so the interest is amplified for me. _

Panda Pair

Chapter fifteen: silence

All was complete, perfect silence Yao shivered and wondered once again why he was here and not tucked in bed. Oh, that was right, he had thrown away Young Soo's manga stash in a fit of rage from some previous inappropriate 'touching', and then he had tied it in a plastic bag and taken it into the forest, found the supposedly 'haunted' old house Young Soo was terrified of and had thrown it through an open window with every intention of telling Young Soo where it was so he would have to go in to get it. Which he would, he couldn't live without his manga.

Three hours later Yao had seen the error of his ways and was now feeling very guilty, he hadn't told Young Soo, but he was getting it back so that he wouldn't have to. If he could find the damn place. It was a lot harder in the dark and his flash light was one of those five dollar things that barely gave off any light. "Ow!" Yao bit his tongue just in time to stop himself from letting out a string of swears as he walked into branch. Holding his breath he willed the pain away, it would probably be a good idea to not piss off the forest gods at the moment. Keeping his head bent respectfully he ignored the rustling in the undergrowth that seemed to be following him, walking very carefully and slightly limping, Yao made his way forward barely making a sound. Tiptoes lightly brushing the ground first to check he wasn't about to stand on anything, lowering his toes and shifting his weight forward onto that leg before repeating the process. Heart beating quickly every time a shadow lengthened or flickered. He was really starting to regret this, but he had to carry it through; he just had to find the house, get inside, find the bag, (the one part he was worried about) and get home before anyone realised he was gone. The night was cloudless, and perfectly clear and yet moonless, and therefore lacking the light that would have made Yao's job so much easier.

He was at the house before he knew it, it was old and rickety, the wood was falling apart and a shabby fence surrounding was leaning over as if it were drunk. Light blue paint was peeling from the door that was permanently ajar, unable to close as it was missing a door handle. The windows were either wide open or smashed, and an overgrown rose plant climbed up the sides of one wall. Yao didn't understand why so many kids thought it was scary, he honestly thought it looked quite beautiful, it was so peaceful and its beauty was only increased at night, and it would probably be even more gorgeous when the moon was out. Maybe he would come back to see it every once in awhile…

Taking a deep breath he tried to still his beating heart. Carefully stepping over the fence he quickly and now completely silently hurried to the door, applying a gentle weight Yao flinched as the rotted door let out a loud screeching noise before gritting his teeth and je slipped through the tiniest gap that he could ever fit through. The old cottage smelt of mildew and rotting wood, an intoxicating, husky smell. The floor boards creaked under his feet. _Right, I think I threw it through one of the windows on the right hand side, _Yao thought to himself.

_Wha-!? _Yao blinked in surprise and backed up wildly, staring up at the window. _Was that a person?! Why was he staring at me?! _Panting and adrenalin coursing through his body, Yao turned into the first room available, ready to grab the damn manga and fucking run!

Stillness crept up through Yao's body like a horrible disease, infecting him completely and utterly. Toes curling under him, legs tensing and his shoulders froze up. Petrified and unable to do anything but stare at the figure gazing at him. Yao could see the outline of his body very clearly, there was no mistaking it. The figure took a slow step towards him and Yao shrank in size, unable to do a single thing. Yao's eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to see his face now that he was closer, big dark eyes and a side part, he only appeared to be about 17-years-old... maybe he had just been dared to come down to the house of a night!

No. Yao knew that wasn't it. Something about the figure was off… something bad. Something so bad to awaken such a sudden primary instinct within him to such intensities. The boy cocked his head at him and pointed to the ground behind Yao. As if in a dream, Yao slowly turned his head to see splatters of blood trailing the ground and ending at his leg. _The branch I walked into earlier…_

The boy slammed into Yao harder and faster than humanly possible, forcing him to trip over sideways and slam into the wall. Pinned there Yao couldn't move in the slightest, his whole body going limp and numb in terror, while inside his mind he screamed and screamed. The boy buried his face into Yao's neck, unable to hold back any longer. He had come here, and now he would reap the consequences. He breathed in the deep, intoxicating scent of the boy, hungrier by the passing second, almost shyly he started licking and nuzzling Yao's neck, loving the way his blood flow sped with every movement he made. Keeping him still against the wall with his hips he stepped up and started to nibble the base of Yao's neck in preparation. Yao started to struggle uselessly against the vampire, who just smiled and dragged his tongue up Yao's throat. Grounding himself more firmly against Yao, he slowly dug his razor sharp canines into Yao's neck, so much preferring the sensation of drawing it out.

Yao felt the fangs penetrate his neck and shivered violently, he didn't feel any pain but he could sense them inside him, hard and unmoving. He could feel his blood being stolen from him, just a gentle suction at first, but then gathering up speed, the thing's breathing becoming faster as it ate Yao up. Yao saw stars. All was black, but little pinpricks of light still resided in his vision, big fat tears Yao wasn't even aware of making fell silently down his cheeks. There was scratchy music playing somewhere, laughter… Where..?

The creature picked Yao's body up bridal style, placing him on a bed until he decided what to do with the body, wiping the blood around his mouth and licking his fingers, being sure to get every last delicious drop

_Evil China is so sexy, at first I was going to use him, but it fits a bit better this way, doesn't it?_

_Hey guys, hey~ Do you believe in any supernatural stuff? Have you had any type of 'supernatural encounters'? I'm honestly curious. Please tell me._

_Sincerely,_

_DrowningHeta_


	16. Excuses

Chapter sixteen:

Excuses

Wang Xiang looked innocently up at his older brother, which was in itself incredibly suspicious, "It, like, totally wasn't me," he said finally, sparing a glance at his brother's trashed bedroom.

"How is that possible?" Yao growled, "You were the only one around; no one else could have."

"Still wasn't me." Xiang repeated, knowing that proving his point was going to be hell. "Maybe a racoon got in or something."

Yao's eyes narrowed almost comically and Xiang struggled not to smirk at the expression, holding Yao's gaze very seriously. Crap, he failed. The corner of his mouth twitched up and Yao's eye twitched in anger. "Wang Xiang." Crap again, he was mad. Yao became scary when he was either really mad or really upset. "If you do not tell me exactly what you have been doing for the past hour I promise you that I will find a way to terrify you into not being able to sleep for a week." Yao spat out, meaning every word.

"I made myself a snack or peanut butter and Nutrigrain, I went up to my room and played Amnesia for a while, after an odd half an hour later I put some music on, then I went down the street to get some food, when I got back I ate some of that food, then I went back to Amnesia and then you came home." He blurted out in one breath.

"This does not answer my question about my room. What. Happened. To. My. Room." Yao was seriously starting to get pissed, and Xiang could tell.

"I don't know," he continued to insist, "Maybe a racoon got in… Is anything stolen?"

Xiang rolled his eyes as Yao's popped, Yao scurried back into his room and a few moments later came an anguished yell: "They stole my wallet!"

"Was there anything important in there?" Xiang asked, wondering why they would only steal that when there was a laptop on the desk.

"Only about $13…" Yao trailed off, pondering the same question as Xiang.

"It might have been one of those bastards that you-" Xiang started

"That I did not make happy, trying to prove a point…" Yao finished. "Well, this is incriminating and we will surely sue their arses this time." Yao smiled at the thought, he truly hated those bastards.

_I wonder who it was… but meh, just another question I'm never going to answer____ Hope your having fun, guys. I am truly on a roll~_

_DrowningHeta_

_Guy's, please review. Seriously, my self esteem as an author relies on this~_


	17. Blood

Chapter seventeen:

Blood.

Xiang and Yao sat quietly behind a concrete wall, both wearing hard-hats, ear muffs and safety goggles, waiting for the fuse to run out.

!BOOM!

There it was. The explosion was smallish and bright green in colour, the two were working on a project for, er… Science. Granted, they might be going a little overboard, but it wasn't as though it would do any harm, right? They hoped not.

'Construct a hypothesis based on chemical reactions and perform a series of tests on it using the Scientific method. Create both an oral and written speech on your findings.' Were the instructions, and they were loving every moment of it. It didn't happen often, ya' know? That you were not just given permission to blow things up but instructed to by a Professor. Which they hadn't really, but they were prepared to stretch his words and blame him if they got in trouble.

Their hypothesis..? They hadn't quite figured that out yet, they were doing some basic tests to see what they could use. And no, before you ask, they were not blowing things up for the hell of it, absolutely not.

"Lets try adding some hairspray and gold glitter." Yao said, eyes glinting in excitement. Xiang nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly as he scrawled the main details of it on a scrap bit of paper. Yeah, they had ages to get it done, anyway.

"'

Arthur Kirkland was just taking a leisurely stroll around campus before heading home, when just 15 metres away from him an innocent can of paint exploded in green and gold sparks. "Bloody Hell!" he shouted, whirling around to see shrapnel falling around were it once was in a five metre radius. "'Ello? Who are the chaps who just- just… blew up whatever it was."

"Get out of the target zone, idiot!" Came a familiar voice. Two heads poked out from around a tree, looking a little comical wearing hard-hats, goggles and earmuffs, but then again… considering that explosion, perhaps it was for the best.

"We, like, totally put out signs warning people." Xiang said, pointing at one of the warnings.

"Well… okay. Good day, mates. See you tomorrow." Arthur sighed, one of these days someone was going to get hurt.

"Wait, you're not going too, like, get us to stop?" Xiang asked in surprise.

"Aiyah! Don't jinx it!" Yao exclaimed.

Arthur smirked, a truly diabolical smirk, "Would you stop if I told you too?" Xiang glanced at Yao and they shrugged in agreement.

That was two months ago, now everyone knew that if they ever saw a sign reading 'Warning, explosions and stuff' to stay far, far away, lest they turn out like poor Felix's.

_Don't ask me what this has to do with blood, okay? It was just what came from the prompt._


	18. Love

Panda Pair 100 theme prompt challenge

Love

_Love… well, this is gonna be clichéd. So, love huh? Um… well… platonic love or romantic love? To be honest, I have trouble seeing these two actually together, I love one-sided feelings on Hong Kong's point and enough sexual connotations to give a fan girl a nose bleed…._

_Love. Hmmmm…._

""

Love.

What is it, exactly? Is it what you feel for those closest and most dear to you? The way your heart squeezes when around your crush? The way you melt into a lover?

Love is patient, love is kind, love does not boast, love keeps no account of wrong doings.

Love is these things, most certainly. But you can feel this way about many people. So… is it a matter of lust? Lust is want, and I do want you. I do care about you. I really, really like you.

Just give it a go? Is it that simple?

Anticipation coiled in Hong Kong's stomach, nervous butterflies threatening to make him break down. Maybe run out of the room altogether, anything to avoid this confrontation, this situation. Eyes shut and head tilted back, Hong Kong kept his lips parted, hoping he wasn't making a complete fool out of himself.

Waiting, waiting.

Hong Kong could feel a slight change in the air pressure, a slight warmth near his mouth. If Hong Kong wasn't so riled up, he could have mistaken it for a breeze, as gentle as a butterfly's grazing wing, even more cautious. Warmth slid over his chin and Hong Kong's breath hitched in his throat. Not breathing, not daring to make a sound or move.

Slowly the sensation became more distinct, Hong Kong tensed as a weight rested upon his mouth.

Scared, Hong Kong pressed against it, moving his bottom lip in hopes to encourage the kiss.

China smirked in satisfaction, sliding a hand behind Hong Kong's neck to kiss him fully.

_This isn't too bad, _he thought, _not too bad at all._

Lips meshed together, Hong Kong gripped the edge of the table to keep himself from falling over. That would be so embarrassing. Not here. Not now. Especially in front of China.

Pressing Hong Kong back until he was forced to sit on top of the table, China tried to deepen the kiss; running his tongue along Hong Kong's lips, sucking and nibbling at them.

Heart racing, Hong Kong shoved China away roughly, freaking out at the sudden intensity and show of passion.

"U-Uh, um, I, ah…" He stuttered, mentally scolding himself for ruining the moment, but at the same time so very happy it was over. Freezing, he searched for something to say, truthfully, he had been frightened. For how long had he dreamed of being in this exact position, even now, though doubt clouded his mind, he wanted to restart that kiss and go through with it the whole way.

Finding his voice again he licked his lips, "I… my request hasn't changed… but… can we, like…" he lost his voice again, trailing off, half unwilling to even voice his current emotions.

Eyes widening in understanding, China nodded, though Hong Kong couldn't see this with his face directed down, and no doubt blushing very cutely. Bending slightly he pressed a kiss against his forehead, and then his nose when Hong Kong looked up in surprise.

Hong Kong kissed China on the cheek, and with that unspoken agreement they left the room.

_Urgh, this took me ridiculously long to spit out. I'm sorry, guys, for any long wait or crappy story, but I seriously needed to get this prompt over and done with. Love, pah._

_But guys, seriously, if you're reading this, could you please review, it would really motivate me and I need that right now :'(_


	19. Tears

**Tears**

"Ow." Hong Kong whinned, and China rolled his eyes as he dabbed the alcohol-based anticeptic on Hong Kong's badly skinned knee.

"You have to be more careful, aru." He scolded gently, trying to get the grit out of Hong Kong's flesh

"I-" Hong Kong let out a hiss of pain, "was. The concrete was still wet, that's all, and I just slipped, totally not a big deal."

China sighed, "This could have easily been worse, if you had of been going a bit faster or had been just slightly off balance you could have fractured your ankle rather than just rolling it.

Hong Kong squirmed in his seat as China wrapped a bandage around his knee, unwilling to say anything. Looking up China was slightly surprised to see a few tears rolling down Hong Kong's cheeks, smiling to himself he leaned forward and kissed them away, tasting their saltiness and the feeling of Hong Kong's soft cheek lingering on his lips. Smiling at him China offered to get him some hot chocolate, to which Hong Kong heartily agreed.

Hong Kong fiddled with the ice pack on his ankle, eyes half lidded, and breathed deeply. _It really hurt._ Feeling more tears spill down his cheeks, he sucked his breath in and told himself to stop being a big baby and that it was his own fault anyway. Inspecting the bandage, he couldn't help but re-picture the horrible _bloody_ mess it was in when he had stumbled to the door. Cringing he forced himself to look away, letting his head rest against the back of the couch, breathing deeply he thought of asking China if he could get him some pain killers, but then China has in front of him again, holding a tray with two steaming cups.

"Swallow these first, aru." He instructed, holding up what Hong Kong took to be Panadol, murmuring a thanks, he took them almost greedily, and China sighed sadly and then plunked down next to him, and wordlessly put Jackie Chan on. They both quickly became engrossed on the screen, watching Jackie Chan kick some serious butt. China pulled Hong Kong downwards so he was leaning against his side, head cushioned by his shoulder. _Aiyah… _China thought miserably, _he's just goin to keep getting hurt._

_H-Hey guys! How long has it been? Two or three months…? Heh, are you sure? So here's some parental? Panda Pair for ya, short, but as all my chapters seem to be._


End file.
